


Magic Tricks

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Series: Magic Tricks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, I am perhaps a tiny bit tipsy, M/M, Magic Tricks, also I was massively impressed by a magic trick whilst drunk one night and then I thought of drarry, im sorry, lots of flufffffff, this is probably poorly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: Draco's wasted. Harry's annoyed. Draco wants to be entertained. Harry shows Draco a bit of muggle-culture.





	Magic Tricks

“WE’RE PLAYING THIS!” Draco exclaimed loud enough to make Harry tumble off of his bed in sheer surprise as Draco obliviously waved around a box of playing cards in the air.

 

“Merlin, Malfoy. Lower your voice would you?” Harry gasped, clutching at his heart as Draco swayed and turned towards him with an exaggerated eyeroll.

 

Without saying a word Draco plopped himself onto Harry’s bed, leaning lazily against his pillows. His eyes were hooded and he had a stupid, dazed smile on his lips and rosy cheeks.

 

How Draco had managed to find his way back to their dorm after getting so wasted was beyond Harry, but he was reasonably annoyed by it. He just wanted to go to bed but now he had to play babysitter to his former-enemy-now-roommate, Draco Malfoy.

 

“Exploding Snaps.” Draco insisted, nodding to himself. He opened the box of cards and turned it over, watching with delight as the cards fell out into a messy pile on Harry’s bed. “Get  _ up _ , Potter!”

 

“Those are muggle cards.” Harry sighed, exasperated as he stood up and brushed himself off before sitting on the foot of his bed, annoyed that Draco had now taken up his personal sleeping area. All he wanted to do was sleep. “You can’t play Exploding Snaps with them.”

 

Draco’s expression faltered and he pouted, staring inquisitively at Harry, “Why not?”

 

“Because they neither explode nor snap.” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

And then, something entirely unexpected happened.

 

“Malfoy?” Harry’s eyebrows rose in surprise, sitting up straighter, leaning in slightly. “What? What is it? Why are you doing that?”

 

Draco didn’t respond. Instead he continued to rub at his face, shake his head, and mutter absolute gibberish to himself in a desperately sad tone.

 

“Malfoy!” Harry huffed, reaching forward, grabbing Draco’s wrists, and pulling his hands from his face. His eyes widened. “Why are you crying?”

 

“You think I’m so  _ STUPID _ !” Draco exclaimed dramatically. He tried to throw his arms up into the air, but he was restrained by Harry’s hands on his wrists and, instead, he did a weird sort of spasm. “I am not a muggle! I do not understand some things sometimes, but that’s okay! I don’t have to be  _ PERFECT _ ! I don’t need your sodding APPROVAL!”

 

“ _ Jesus Christ _ .” Harry muttered to himself, releasing Draco’s wrists to rub at his temples in exhaustion. When he found out that he and Draco Malfoy would be rooming together their eighth and final year at Hogwarts, he certainly had not expected this. “You’re wasted, Malfoy. Just go to sleep.”

 

“I’M NOT _ TIRED _ !” Draco shouted, sounding uncannily like a toddler, in Harry’s personal opinion. Draco pushed the pile of cards at Harry, not noticing as several fell to the ground and under the bed, “I want to play with these! Make them magic!”

 

“ _ Fine _ .” Harry huffed, picking up the cards and shuffling them into an orderly pile, “But it’ll be muggle magic.”

 

Draco blinked at him. “ _ What _ ?”

 

Harry didn’t answer, instead he pushed the deck of cards towards Draco. “Pick a card.”

 

Draco looked skeptical, but he did, pulling a card from the deck with far too much dramaticism. “I have picked a card.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Look at the card. Remember it. Put it back in the deck.”

 

Draco grumbled something, but did as he was told. Harry organized the deck of cards, shuffled it once, and then picked the first card on the pile and handed it to Draco. “Is this your card?”

 

Draco’s eyes lit up. “How’d you do that? What spell did you use?”

 

“I didn’t use a spell. It’s muggle-magic, not wizard magic.” Harry explained, struggling to refrain from rolling his eyes again, “Now will you go to sleep?”

 

“Do it again.” Draco demanded, crossing his arms like a snob, scrunching up his face, “You’re cheating, I don’t _ believe  _ you.”

 

“Fucking hell.” Harry groaned, but splayed out the playing cards once more and tilted them towards the Slytherin. “Pick a card.”

 

Draco did and the process was repeated.

 

“Is this your card?” Harry asked with clear boredom in his voice.

 

Draco’s brow furrowed and he frowned unhappily. “Yes, but you’re cheating! You’re just holding onto the card when I put it in!”

 

“No, I’m not.” Harry huffed. “I’ll prove it to you. You can hold the entire deck.”

 

Draco considered this for a moment, and then nodded. He selected his card, returned the card to the deck he held, and then handed the cards back over to Harry.

 

“Is this your card?” Harry asked, holding up a card.

 

A smug smile overtook Draco’s face. “No!”

 

“Is  _ this _ your card?” Harry asked with faux-dramaticism.

 

“Nope!” Draco was grinning. The corners of Harry’s lips twitched upwards into a brief smile before he stopped himself. No. He was annoyed at Draco. He hated Draco. He was just appeasing him.

 

“Oh, that’s right. It’s because your card’s right behind your ear!” Harry replied, reaching forward past Draco’s ear and drawing his hand back, revealing the Two of Clubs. Draco’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

 

“That’s my card.” Draco’s whisper was barely audible, with an excited, child-like giggle. Harry didn’t notice the smile growing on his own lips as he watched Draco examine the card in disbelief.

 

Suddenly, he looked up towards Harry with pure, unadulterated admiration. As though he had been struck by a sudden thought.

 

“You’re magical, Potter.” He breathed a gasp.

 

Harry tried to roll his eyes and look unperturbed but he felt his cheeks warm up slightly due to the look he was receiving from Draco. “Yeah, and so are you. That’s why we’re wizards.”

 

“No.” Draco shook his head, a soft and dopey smile on his lips as he continued to stare unabashedly at Harry. “It’s different. You’re magical in your very essence. Not because of spells.”

 

“You’ve spent too much time with Luna.”

 

Draco grinned a wide grin before shifting to his knees, leaning forward, and planting a soft but altogether too-wet of a kiss to Harry’s cheek, making the glasses-wearing boy grow a furious shade of red. “I think that’s why I’ve fancied you all those years.” Draco murmured in a daze, distractedly stroking Harry’s cheek. “You’re not like the rest.”

 

“Er… Anyone can do those card tricks…” Harry stated nervously, his chest rising and falling rapidly. Draco was so close to him. Had he ever been this close before? When they weren’t beating each other to a pulp, that is. “They’re not hard to do--”

 

“That’s not what I mean.” Draco gave a drunken sigh before heaving forward and practically koalaing himself around Harry, engulfing him in a tight, unprecedented hug, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. Harry found it suddenly very hard to breathe, and not because of Draco’s strong embrace. “I mean, you should hate me, and you  _ pretend _ to hate me. But you did those tricks to make me smile, because you’re a good person. I wish I was a good person.”

 

“You’re really drunk, Malfoy. It’s best that you go to sleep.” Harry urged, trying to pry the other boy off of him.

 

“Good idea.” Draco mumbled into the fabric of Harry’s tee shirt before readjusting very suddenly, pulling Harry along with him as he flopped down across Harry’s bed, curling up against his body. “And you’re such a nice person that you’ll let me stay like this.”

 

“What does that make you then?” Harry whispered, tentatively wrapping an arm around Draco’s waist. He could manage to do that and preserve his dignity. No one would know. Draco wouldn’t remember. “Forcing me to cuddle with you?”

 

Draco giggled into Harry’s shoulder. His breath tickled Harry’s neck. “You’re such a twit. Don’t act like you’re not pleased.” Draco kissed Harry’s cheek once more, a sloppy, messy kiss, before burrowing his head back into the crook of Harry’s neck. “I  _ do _ hear you moan my name in your sleep almost every night, after all.”

 

Harry flushed crimson.

 

“But you’re a good person, so I don’t wake you. I let you enjoy whatever dreams you’re having. I just listen. They seem very interesting.” Draco slurred out, grinning into Harry’s neck.

 

Harry was mortified. Draco, on the other hand, was perfectly content. His breathing slowed quickly and he eased off to sleep in a matter of seconds, leaving Harry snuggled up against his former enemy, his face completely scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this (and am still writing this) while mildly tipsy and therefore I have not edited this, I don't really know if its shit or not, but I do well and truly hope you like it. please comment if you do, it means a lot and will make me happy.


End file.
